Iced FIre
by Stealing Soul
Summary: He was diffrent from her father, but the same. The fact was, She was drawn to him, and she couldn't figure out why. Touya and OC
1. prologue

Ok, a touya and an oc. enjoy.

* * *

It has been many years, since I saw the light. Well this light wasn't a regular light; it was a light that most Shinobi's search for…I guess you can call it freedom. Why call it freedom? Well its simple there are many rules that we had to fallow, what we want, well some of us, is the freedom from these rules, and so my quest began.

888888888888888888

It was warm here, yet most say its cold, but I couldn't tell. I was an ice demon, so cold places didn't bother me. This place was once my home, now it's my prison. I lived high above the ground with the other female ice demons, it was quite boring there. They didn't do anything fun. Sure they cook, clean, and governed, but otherwise there wasn't anything to do. I was born into a family where I actually got to have a father, many other families didn't. That was because males weren't allowed here, I didn't know why then, I still don't know why now, there truly wasn't anything wrong with males. The other girls never talked to me. At first I thought they where jealous of me, but I realized they where actually frightened of me. I never new why when I was younger, but when my 18th birthday hit, everything changed.

I remember everything so clearly, like it was yesterday. I had woken up that morning with a searing pain in my back. The pain was like I had been fighting something the night before, and I had been wounded. For the first time my mother wasn't at home on my birthday. She was out and about somewhere in town, that's what I guess at first. Until the door opened and in walked the elders. My mother came in last, crying. I had a bad feeling about this. I turned to the elders for an explanation, when the eldest spoke, it was like the world had crashed into me.

"You are a threat to our society, for this we have no choice but to kill you or make you leave with no memory of this place." I hated the oldest elder; she thought too much and just wanted the fame for everything she did.

"You have no right" My father started to say, but the old hag lifted her hand.

"You your self shouldn't be here General, so be happy we let you live" she said. Many years ago there was a war near here, my father was a general, in secret he trained me to fight (girls weren't supposed to be like that, He also was a Shinobi), anyway. He survived only because my mom found him wounded in the woods.

So on from there. He was strong, but he didn't want to do anything against the government here. The old hag turned to me.

"I know you are loved too much here, so we'll let you go, and you will leave here tonight. If I find you here tomorrow I will make sure to kill you."

"What can I do? I'm not a fighter, I'm not a threat, I don't under stand." I said to her. She just snorted.

"That is your parent's problem." She said. After that, she left. I found out that I was actually an icier, with the power of the ice dragon. I got angry at my parents for keeping it a secret, that I actually sprouted wings. That's when the pain in my back had disappeared leaving large blue like wings. My mother and father apologized and left. Left me standing there, in the house all by my self. That day, was the last time I saw them. Sure I could fly back to them, but hell, I didn't know how to control my dragon side.

Anyway back to where I am now. I had heard that the spirit detective was here…wasn't it his job to help demons out in need, if so, I was heading to him. My slow trudges slowed down when I heard voices, they didn't seem familiar.

"But you are the Spirit Detective, so get with the program and do what you're supposed to do." The voice sounded old, very old. So the spirit detective was here, good. My quest is soon to be over. I slowly made up to the voices and the spirit energy, there where defiantly more than one person standing there, there where five… it was a whole group. I felt a sudden burst of spirit energy to find a wind demon in front of me.

"Ay lass what are ya doing here?" he seemed to have a grin of his face. It probably was there all the time. I just looked at him, he had red hair with a horn in it. His pants seamed to rise all the way to his chest into a crisscross shape.

"I am here to see the spirit detective…do you have a problem with this?" I stated calmly.

"No, lass not one bit, but ya don't mind telling me who you are?" he grabbed my hand started to float towards the group of males, some were actually females, and even humans where here. "oy, Yusuke, look what I found, or more like she found us, but anyway, she wants ta see ya" this guy he smiled way to much and had no care in the world. The one I presume was Yusuke turned his head and looked at me.

"And who is she?" he asked. He looked human but I could feel a demonic power in him…was he the spirit detective, and if he was. I don't blame him to be it. I pulled my writs out of the winds demons hand and put it beside me.

"Are you the spirit detective?" I asked. He just nodded. "well I need your help." I stated.

"What could he possibly do for you?" It was the old voice again. I found an old woman standing next to me…wait she was Genkai. Dad told me she was a very powerful lady in her youth days; even now she had power, well enough to hurt me by now.

"Genkai…" I whispered. She just nodded her head.

"I see you're an ice demon…but there is more to you isn't there?" she asked. She was smart, father wasn't kidding at all. I nodded.

"I'm an ice dragon…umm…" I went from looking to her to Yusuke. He just nodded.

"Come, let's talk." He said. The spirit detective looked much older than I expected him to look. His slick black hair didn't move at all when the wind blew. His green soot made him blend in with the grass and trees. He stopped by a bolder and sat on it, taking that I could sit down I did. "So…start from the beginning." He dragged out. I just nodded.

"Well you see, I had to leave the place I lived in because I was a threat to the society. I need a place to live and to train." He looked at me.

"What are you searching for?" I didn't know what he meant, but I guessed.

"I'm searching for the light" I said. He stopped looking far off and looked at me. Then he smiled.

"You're one of them." He pointed to some where behind me. I turned to find that he was pointing to the group of people. "You're a Shinobi…, your looking for the light, that's what those guys are looking for too. Let me see if you could live with them." He stood up and walked past me, leaving me in my thoughts. They where Shinobis? I had no clue. I guess it wouldn't be bad to live with them.

* * *

yeah, it's short, but the next chapter would be better.


	2. Birds and Crystal

oh yeah, next chapter, it's longer that the first, so enjoy. Oh and i'm sorry if you don't understand something...i'll try to fix it if you tell me what's wrong'

i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

"You're one of them." He pointed to some where behind me. I turned to find that he was pointing to the group of people. "You're a Shinobi…, your looking for the light, that's what those guys are looking for too. Let me see if you could live with them." He stood up and walked past me, leaving me in my thoughts. They where Shinobis? I had no clue. I guess it wouldn't be bad to live with them.

8888888888888888888

When she said I would be working I had no idea that I had to be moving boxes. I had the ones with the weapons in the Dojo; the boxes with books had to be moved to the library that she made. The boxes with the silks had to be moved to an unused bedroom, while the other boxes where put back neatly. Through all my travels to and from the rooms I didn't see the demon Yukina, but I shore felt her. She seamed to keep a distance from me, like she was running a way. I don't blame her though. I was a stranger to her, plus from what I felt, she was just a healer, not a fighter, like me.

By the time that I finished with the boxes, I found that the clock struck nine. Never had I been so tire from moving boxes, but hay, there is a first time for everything. I actually was now just putting the silks from the boxes into the draws. I had to organize them by color, pattern and season. They where soft and silky, I actually never worn silk before, so I was quit amused when Genkai said that the room was mine, and the silks I was putting a way where mine too. I thanked her and went back to work.

When I was finished I closed the closet and sighed. Looking at the clock that I found in my room, I found it that it read eleven o' two. I felt the room shift a little colder and found the presence of a demon behind me. It was Yukina. I swiftly turned around and looked at her. She had blue hair and red eyes; she was wearing a blue kimono with a red belt.

"Um…" she started to say. "You missed dinner, I was wondering if I could make you something to eat." She was hiding behind the door with her head just poking out and looking at me.

"If it's not to much trouble, could you make me some tea with toast and jam?" I asked her. Her face softened, looks like she new I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Would you like strawberry or blue berry jam? And what kind of tea?" She asked. Her voice was quiet, but loud enough for you to hear.

"Blueberry if you don't mind and regular green tea would be just fine" She nodded and started to walk a way. "Um Yukina,' I said. She returned very quickly with shock written on her face. 'I don't know where the kitchen is, could you lead me there?" she nodded and waited for me to come to her. The walk there was silent, except for the noise of the crickets.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are but you seem to know me." it was more like a statement.

"That's all right. Yusuke mentioned you; I just guess you're Yukina, because you are the only demon presence that was in this house already." She nodded in understatement.

When we finally reached the kitchen I found that there was another room near it. It was the dinning room.

"You can sit down. I'll get your food ready" I just nodded, knowing she didn't see it anyway, but I did. Sitting down on one of the floor pillows I found my self drifting into sleep in a couple of minutes.

It felt like hours later when my senses returned and I felt many presents in the room, though I hadn't fully a woken yet, I could still here conversations that where going on.

"Yes, but that's not what the mathematical term is Yusuke." Some one said.

"So what, as long as I do it, the teacher will be happy." Yusuke's voice sounded angry.

"Soot your self. What are you doing Jin? I don't think she would like it if you keep putting bird seed's in her hair." The voice replied.

"Oy, there was the bird in her hair this morning, so I thought she wouldn't mind" The Irish accent came. Now that I think about it, I could feel something in my hair. I lifted my hand, yes I had kept my eyes closed, and brushed it through my lock, only to find that it actually had bird seeds in it. I snapped my eyes open, and grabbed Jin's hand. Before he knew it he was on his back, on the table with my really calm face in front of his. "Good morning lass" He said and grinned. I growled. It came deep with in my chest. He stopped grinning that stupid grin and gave me a nervously smile.

"How long was I napping?" I turned toward Yukina, who was coming out with a plate and a cup.

"It's about four now, about seventeen hours. You must have been really tired. Here, you didn't eat anything last night." She put down the plate with toast and blueberry jam. The cup had green tea in it. Now, if I was smart…even though I am…I know a perfect way to get Jin back for my hair. I picked up the cup and made the tea freeze. Pulling out I found that the iced tea looked like froze swamp water. Jin was now stationary. I pulled my hand back and let the ice fly, as it was I called Jin's name, who turned around and got hit in the nose. Everyone laughed, I just smirked.

"Serves you right" I said and stood up. I stepped out side and shook out the bird seed's. The birds flew over here and chirped happily. One landed on my finger, which I had out to poke a fat bird. Bird's where always so friendly, but smart enough not to get killed. I smiled at the bird as it chirped. I picked up some seed and held it out for the bird. It jumped onto my other hand and started to peck at the seeds.

"You seem to be enjoying your self." Genkai seemed to appear out of no where. I just nodded.

"I like birds." She nodded.

"Glad to know, because there are birds here all year long." She explained. "Come lets us talk." I nodded and let the bird fly a way. Once again I was sitting in front of my toast and jam…well what was left of it. Some one ate it, oh well. "Tell me your name" Genkai stated. I opened my mouth only to shut it again. What was my name? Did I even have a name? If I did I don't remember it.

"I don't really have a name, not that I could think of it." I said. She nodded.

"How about we give you a name?" Yusuke said. I looked at him.

"It's not like you can just give me a name, you have to think about it first" I snapped at him. He raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"I know, I know, that's why the girls are going to think of it." Suddenly I realized there wasn't just Genkai, Yukina and me. There was another blue headed girl and a human girl.

"I guess that's all right." I said.

So the next hour and a half the girls where bothering me with names. Some of them where just weird. I had changed into a white summer Kimono with silver bladed and black handled swords as a design. Kayko, she was the human girl, seemed to be talking to one of the boys a lot. He was the one with the blue and green hair with the blue like eyes. He was an ice demon, for what I could feel, he even had the body of a Shinobi. Kayko gasped and ran towards me.

"I know the perfect name, well Touya did, but still the name. How about crystal?" she asked. Touya. That must have been his name.

"If you don't mind, I am wondering why that name?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know really, ask him.' She turned, 'Touya, come here for a moment." He looked up from the birds and stood up. As he walked here I recognized that he was starring at the ground.

"Yes?" he asked. He had such a smooth voice.

"Well she was wondering why the name crystal, she asked that for every name we try to give her." Kayko explained. He just nodded.

"You're and ice demon, normally iciest would name there child something about ice or something that is close to it. I have heard about the name Crystal, so I thought it would be ok." He didn't smile or anything, he just turned around and left me standing there thinking about his words.

"That was nice of him" I said. That was actually my first time meeting an iciest that was male, other than my father that is. "But he stares at the ground to much, what's so interesting down there?" I was actually talking to my self out loud forgetting that Kayko was there.

"mhmm" she seemed to be thinking. "Hey Crystal…are you hungry?" She turned to me with a big smile. I just nodded. Human where so weird, but there food was good. "Good, because lunch is ready." I nodded and fallowed her to the eating area.

"Glad you can join us." Genkai said. I just nodded and took a seat anywhere. After a while everyone else came in and Yukina put out the food. It was quite for a while till Yusuke spoke up.

"Um… did you girls gave her a name yet?" Everyone was now looking at me.

"Name's Crystal" Yusuke stared at me for a while till he nodded. It was silent once again. A bird flew in and landed next to my plate. It hopped about and then pecked at my plate. It was the little bird from this morning, the one that landed on my finger. It was a brownish color, well except the underneath part, which was white. It looked up at me and tweeted. I broke some bread off and gave it to the bird. It took it in it's beak and flew off.

"Waste off good food" someone said. Hay I couldn't help it. I loved birds; I loved them enough that I would share my meal with them.

"After you done Crystal, I need you to move something in my room for me, all my old books need to go down stares to the library." I nodded and excused my self. "and after that, you could join the boys in practice." Genkai's voice came to me when I left.

It was about an hour or two later when I had finished the books. My Kimono was dirty, well it was actually full of dust, but dirty non the less. I went to my room and changed into my regular cloths. The ones I used to fight in. They where blue versions of the Shinobi clothing, in other words, they where tight. When I was done with that I went to brush my hair, before I could I heard a knock at my door. It was Genkai, I could feel it, she had that weird vibe that went around her, you know what I mean? Anyway. I opened the door, she smiled slightly and dragged me out.

"you will help the boys train, I don't know what you can do so we'll have some sparring, come come, they boys wont bite, much." She said as she pushed me towards them. From what I saw before I hit the ground where wide eyed males.

* * *

sorry if you don't understand something...i'll try to fix it if you tell me what's wrong' So Anyway. Review. the next chapter...there would be a fihgt, and a fun endding. Thanks for readding.


	3. Wait

I'm updating this story becosue i could and i didn't get to finish the other update yet.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

So training continued, well more like a fight. Touya and I had serous issues on who's a better ice demon. I swiftly dogged another on coming attack of 'shards of ice' and flung my self in a tree.

I hissed slightly when touched my thigh. He had gotten me, how? I saw his attack; there was no way, fine, if he wants to play that way that's fine. Jumping down I took a deep breath and aimed at Touya.

I blew my wintry breath at him, making anything in its path a Popsicle. Hissing in anger as he dogged it, I drew another breath and aimed once more, this time ready to fallow him if he dogged.

As predicted he did move, but this time wasn't lucky, he got frozen waist down. Huffing in amusement as he struggled to get his hands free too, I stalked my way over to him. He was a Shinobi after all, and tricks were used constantly.

This time it was really him, he had not time to think of something. Score, I won my first battle against a Shinobi.

"That was really great Crystal, though you really need to work on you technique, now let's stop this and eat lunch." Genkai said. I nodded and started to walk a way. I heard Touya grunt in announce as he struggled to get out. "Don't bother, that's solid ice" She stated. "Crystal, get him out of there"

Sighing I turned around and put my hand on his imprisonment. It quickly disappeared and I backed off. I didn't trust people here, there could fight, they could kill me and in no way was I going to get my self killed now, after I survived everything that happened.

"You don't trust him?" Genkai asked me as I reached her side. I just nodded, there was no need to really answer that. "You need to understand, that teamwork comes with trust Crystal. Since you don't trust others here. Lets do a trust exercise." What was she going to make me fall backward and have them catch me? How weird would we look.

"Fist off, someone's going to need to bandage that wound of yours Crystal. Why doesn't Touya do it. After all it was his attack that nicked you." Genkai stated. "I was rather very surprised that Touya was able to inflict damage to you. He is after an ice demon as you are." Others hummed in agreement.

"Touya-san and I are two different ice beings. He being the main ice demon and I being a Crystal Ice dragon demon. We are different and there fore are able to inflict serious damage to one another, well one more than the other." I stated right back while glaring at Touya for my misfortune of this wound.

"so that attack, when you froze the ground and all, is one of these differences you are talking about?" Kurama asked. I nodded wincing slightly as Touya tugged a little harder than necessary on my wound. "I wasn't freezing the ground just crystallizing."

"crystallizing… isn't that the same?"

"No. Not at all the same. Ice you can break off or heat up and turn it into water. Crystals on the other hand are harder to break and when heated become scorching hot and then quickly cool off." Kurama nodded.

"You do no have to answer this if you don't want to." Kurama always started off like this when talking about my past. It was nice of him. I have been here for month and I was greatly enjoying the presence of others, well some more than others actually. Like Touya for example, these four days he's been really aggressive towards me. "What exactly makes you and dragon?" Ah the old age dragon question.

"My father was the famous crystal dragon in the ice armies wake back when. My mother an ice-est." Touya tightened my bandage once again to tightly. "You it kill you to be anymore demanding Touya-san. If you have aggressive issues I advise you to take them with someone who isn't going to throttle you for it. Now what the hell is your problem, you don't say much to me anyway, but for the past four days you've been a pain in my ass, literally." Hissed at him. Comply stopping my conversation with one intelligent being to have one with a complete moron. All conversations stopped and was replaced with only ours. I didn't receive an answer just a glare from him.

"Ok, I'm normally very calm about these sort of things. But what the hell… would you like to step out on this Touya, I don't mind, really." No one moved. The tension in here was bad I could tell, fist of all my senses told me that Touya was about to explode so I waited for him and tried to edge him on for an answer.

And then it happened.

"Fuck you" He said. Well that was interesting. Of all things he could say to me was that. I gave him that you-are-so-stupid-look. You know, the one that says, where thinking it through before you said that or just acted on impulse.

"Well. I must say that more words you have spoken to me than you said to me in months. Though the chose of words could have been better." Suddenly Touya lunged at me and so I attacked back.

"Both of you no fighting in here" Genkai yelled, but that didn't stop us from fighting, no it just seemed to fuel our anger and made us land out side for our fight. This was not some duel that we where having before, this was an all out fight of survival and skill.

Shifting my power from ice to crystal, I would have a serous advantage, but what fun would that be if I couldn't use both. But my goal was to beat him. So now what. Touya attacked first.

He blew his shards of ice at me. But missed terribly. So attacked back with my own shards of ice, he dodged that by a hair. He seemed to slow down all of a sudden, as if he was just trying to prove that he was better at it and I should stand down. What did he think this was mating season.

Wait….Shit….

* * *

  
review

and thank you for those who did review


End file.
